


Captain Knows Best

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Kneeling, Kneeling Universe, Non-Sexual Submission, Paddling, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is fed up with his rookie acting like a brat, so he decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> My all time inspiration is rosewiththorns. She's an amazing writer and a really great person. I haven't seen many stories with these two, so I figured I'd try it because why not? I will be continuing with my other series, so don't worry, but I will be writing other smaller stories as they come up as well. :)

Steve Yzerman, captain of the Wings, was getting tired of putting up with his stubborn rookie. He had been named team disciplinarian the day before, and he was going to take advantage of that. Walking up behind Henrik he put his hand on his shoulder, and with a sharp tone, pushed him toward the exit.

“You’re coming with me, Henrik.”

Hank, sensing something unpleasant was going to happen to him if he followed, pulled away from his grip scowling.

“Never! I don’t have to listen to you, Stevie!”

Steve raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look.

“Your attitude is only getting you into more trouble than you’re already in. I’d advise you to follow orders.”

In no way was he happy about it, but he stomped past him without another word and got in the car. Steve shook his head and got in the driver’s seat, turning back to look at him.

“Not a word on the way home. I want you to think about what you’ve done.”

Hank rolled his eyes at the cliché and huffed.

“I know what I did, Stevie. I get it.”

He shot him a warning glance before taking off on the highway. The ride was quiet, and it made Hank very uncomfortable. Being from Sweden, he was never “punished” in the sense of corporal punishment, as it was illegal, and the thought scared him.

“S-Stevie?”

He growled in displeasure but kept his eyes on the road.

“What did I say about talking, Henrik?”

Hank squirmed nervously, but he refused to back down.

“I don’t like the silence. And I want to know what the hell you’re going to do to me once we get home.”

Steve was beyond irritated with him. He reached back and smacked him on the thigh hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to bruise. Hank choked back the urge to cry out and hit him back. He was angry with his captain at the moment, and he instantly regretted his decision. 

“Carl Henrik Zetterberg!”

Hank gritted his teeth as they pulled into the driveway. He was yanked from the backseat and marched inside by his now furious captain. 

“Go to your room this instant, Henrik! I’ll be up there in a minute!”

Hank scrambled up the stairs and sat on the floor at the end of his bed feeling like a wounded puppy. He hated being a rookie. He hated having to submit to the older players. His head jerked up when he heard the door open. Steve stood there with his arms crossed, his lips pursed, and his eyes cutting into him like daggers.

“That little temper tantrum you had in the car displeases me greatly. You know better than to hit me, and you know better than to hit your teammates!”

With that, he went over and pulled him off the floor and pointed to the desk.

“Hands on the desk, feet apart, Henrik. Now.”

Feeling as stubborn as an American Patriot, he crossed his arms and spit at him in anger.

“No! I’m not submitting to you or your stupid punishment!”

Steve shook his head.

“You just keep on with the attitude. I will pin you to the floor and paddle you that way if I have to.”

Hank’s face instantly fell into a terrified expression.

“W-What?”

Steve twirled it in his hand and pointed to the desk.

“Do as I say.”

Hank shook his head and backed against the wall.

“Stevie, you know I’m from Sweden! I’ve never been punished like that in my life!”

He glared at him.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you back talked me, and hit me for God’s sake! Now over to the desk before I have to drag a belt across your backside!”

Not wanting to cry in front of him, he went over and did as told. Steve went over and pulled the bottom half of his clothes down, touching him with the chosen instrument of punishment. He could feel him tense under it, and he laid his hand on his back.

“No tensing up. I don’t want you hurting anything. Since you’re new at this, I’m letting you off with a short paddling. Next time, God forbid there is one, I’m not letting you off so easily.”

Once he felt him relax, he brought back the paddle and smacked it against his bare skin. Hank screamed at both the shock that this was happening to him, and the pain that seared across his ass.

“Captain let me go!”

He landed another hard smack just below the last one and shook his head as Hank let out a choked sob.

“No, you have to learn that with your actions there are consequences.”

He branded the statement into his memory with the last smack. Tossing the paddle aside, he pulled his clothes back up and sat on the bed. 

“Come here and kneel.”

Hank bit his tongue and slightly shook his head. Frustrated now, Steve led him into the bathroom and pushed the stubborn rookie to his knees. 

“If you want to continue to be stubborn, you can kneel on the bathroom tile while we carry out our conversation.”

Hank grit his teeth as the hard tile made his knees ache. He tried shifting around, but it only earned him a hard swat on the butt from Steve. He hissed and tried to stay as still as possible.

“Now, tell me what you did that was so bad you’re having to kneel on tile for me, Henrik. The longer you draw this out, the longer you’ll be kneeling here.”

Hank bit his lip and finally lost it. Tears poured from his eyes as he sobbed, and he couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“F-For h-hitting my teammate, for b-back talking you, a-and f-for….”

He couldn’t finish his sentence from crying so hard. Steve gently prompted him by lifting his chin up to look at him.

“For what, kid?”

Hank whimpered and tried to pull away from his grasp.

“F-for disobeying you and hitting you, S-Stevie…I’m sorry!”

The embarrassment of it all was gone, only guilt remained. He buried his face in his lap and continued to sob.

“I-I’m sorry, Captain. P-Please don’t hate me!”

Steve sighed and gently squeezed his shoulders.

“Listen to me, and listen good Squirt. I don’t hate you, but I’m very disappointed in the way you acted. If you ever do that again, the punishment will be worse. I don’t like punishing you but it needs to be done.”

Hank nodded pitifully and sniffled.

“I u-understand, Captain. It won’t happen again.”

Steve nodded and pulled him up off the floor. He wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. He had to let them know he still cared about them after punishing them because he didn’t want to lose their trust.

“Go get a drink and meet me downstairs.”

He left the room and sat down on the couch, waiting for Hank to join him. When he saw him come down the stairs he motioned him over. Hank reluctantly sat next to him, but was pulled to his chest almost immediately. 

“I still care about you, and I hope you’ve learned something today. I only strive to make you better players and better people. Understand? I don’t hate you and never will. You’re still my little rookie.”

A blush came over Hank’s cheeks and he covered his face with his hands. Steve chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“My little rookie. That’s what you’ll always be.”

Hank finally gave up and laid back against him. He just hoped tomorrow would be a little better.


End file.
